For an electrostatic filter of this type mentioned in the EP 0397208, the collecting electrodes are cleaned periodically by shaking with resonance vibrations using electromagnets.
The EP 1050341 proposes a mechanical cleaning of the inner surface of its tubular collecting electrodes by swinging the discharge electrode, which is in the centre of the free tube section, i.e. coaxial, radially to the side up to the tube enclosure of the collecting electrode through a special mechanism, so that the way is free for a cleaning device, e.g., consisting of a brush, whose drive is not described in detail. The mechanisms consequently necessary for the sideways movement for the freeing of the tube section of the collecting electrode on one hand and for a cleaning movement along the length of the collecting electrode on the other hand require correspondingly large expenditure.